


A not so simple solution

by alycat



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Dirty Talk, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Prostitution, Virginity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-28
Updated: 2014-08-28
Packaged: 2018-02-15 04:21:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2215629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alycat/pseuds/alycat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Desperate for money, Jensen decides to auction off his virginity. He never expected to get quite as much as he did, and he never expected someone like Jared to win.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A not so simple solution

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [this prompt](http://spn-masquerade.livejournal.com/2393.html?thread=68697#t68697) at [:](http://spn-masquerade.livejournal.com/profile)[ **spn_masquerade**](http://spn-masquerade.livejournal.com/).  
>  Age difference, (Jensen 18, Jared 34)

Save yourself until the wedding night.

Despite how everyone around him had always talked about sex, their obsession with it, Jensen had never been that interested. He had always listened to his parents and to the church, both telling him that his virginity was something he should save for the person he would spend the rest of his life with.

With his parents having kicked him out and the church sure he would burn in hell, saving his virginity didn't seem as important anymore.

He jumped slightly when his computer chimed once more, announcing yet another bid on the auction that Jensen had sat up but he stayed seated on his narrow bed, ignoring it when a few more chimes in quick succession hinted of something of a bidding war. Jensen sat staring at the clock, watching as it ticked down to where his online auction would end and the closer he got to the deadline, the harder it was to breathe.

When the clock ticked past midnight his computer went silent and Jensen took a deep breath before standing up and walking the few steps to his desk, ready to find out just how much money he would get for the virginity he didn't want anymore.

His dorm room was tiny to say the least, but when Jensen saw the sum that the auction had ended on he thought he could feel the walls come closer, pressing down against him until he collapsed on the floor and let out the tears he had kept at bay since his family had turned their back on him.

There was no turning back.

<> <> <> <>

Jensen wished the transaction could have taken place in the comfort of his own dorm room, but he knew that would never have worked out and in all honesty it was probably a good idea to have a safe place to return to after. With what Mr. Padalecki was paying to deflower Jensen, the money for the hotel room wasn't a big deal but Jensen hadn't expected a five star hotel when he arrived at the address he had been sent.

He barely had time to mention his name before he was handed a key and with his cheeks burning with shame he walked through the foyer and once inside the elevator he pressed the button for the top floor. The ride was over far too quickly; Jensen was so far from ready, but he had no choice but to get out and he swallowed thickly as he walked to the assigned room number, sliding hey key card through the slot and walking inside.

He had expected to find nothing more than a bed inside, but instead he stepped into a room bigger than the house he grew up in, with soft couches spread out invitingly in front of the panorama windows. Jensen swallowed thickly, looking over to the right where a bar covered the better part of the far wall. Looking the other way Jensen's gaze fell on the huge four poster bed that sat was a focal point even in a room that size. The grand view of the city didn't matter to Jensen when he walked crossed the room, stopping at the foot of the bed.

He wasn't sure how long he had been standing there, staring at the bed and trying to _not_ think of what was about to happen. What tore him from his thoughts was the door opening and Jensen spun around to meet the man that had bought him.

"Ah, I wasn't sure you'd be here already," the man that stepped inside said, shrugging out of his suit jacket and throwing it over the back of one of the couches.

Jensen was unable to get a word out, just staring at Mr. Padalecki and taking in broad shoulders and surprisingly long hair that brushed the collar of his pale blue shirt. He wasn't sure why, but he had expected the person who had bought him to be older. The man in front of him should have no need to pay for sex, not with strong muscles pushing at the fabric of his shirt, a body that people must long to touch. People who weren't desperate enough to auction off their virginity for a shot at staying in school.

"I just arrived," Jensen said, even though it wasn't totally correct.

"I'm Jared. Jared Padalecki," the man said, popping the top button of his shirt open.

"Jensen," Jensen said even though that much should be obvious.

"Your picture on the auction doesn't do you justice," Jared said, walking closer and Jensen could do nothing but stand there and wait for Jared to come closer.

The picture hadn't been a good one and Jensen had known it, he hadn't planned to even include a picture at all but he knew that some people considered him pretty and he had hoped that a picture might urge people to bid higher. He had never expected someone to bid quite as high as Jared had, picture or not.

"Thanks, I think," Jensens said slowly.

Jensen wasn't sure, he thought he had seen Jared before, but he couldn't place the face and all thoughts of that faded away when Jared unbuttoned his cuffs and pushed his shirt off, letting it fall to the floor. He sure didn't waste any time and Jensen was brutally reminded the he was on the clock and Jared was paying heftily for his time.

"No," Jared interrupted when Jensen raised his hand to unbutton his own shirt. "I want to be the one to undress you."

Jensen nodded and remained frozen in place when Jared walked closer and Jensen's gaze travelled down Jared's body. He didn't want to think about the money, but he knew he had to before things got too far.

"I want my money," he blurted out and Jared stopped, just a step away and Jensen forced himself to not look away.

"Right," Jared said, sliding a phone out of his pocket and Jensen took a step closer when Jared motioned him over, watching as an amount he'd never imagined he would own was wired over to his own bank account. "And with that out of the way..."

Jared put the phone down on a table before turning to face Jensen and the next moment big hands landed on Jensen's hips. A low gasp left him before he could bite it back but Jared didn't pause, instead his hands slipped up under Jensen's shirt, stroking over warm skin before he pulled back. Jensen had no time to collect himself before those hands were back, making quick work of the buttons and sliding the shirt off. Standing bare-chested, Jensen wanted to cover himself but he stayed in place and when Jared didn't do anything he looked up.

Obviously Jared had wanted him, Jensen had known that from the amount of money Jared had paid, but he hadn't expected to see undisguised lust in the man's gaze. The two boyfriends Jensen had had, secret relationships that hadn't been much more than trading a few kisses, neither of them had ever looked at him with so much _want_ as Jared did.

"Lie down," Jared told him, pushing Jensen towards the bed.

"Should I…" Jensen said slowly, motioning towards his pants but Jared shook his head.

"I told you, I want to undress you," Jared said and Jensen moved to lay down on the bed.

To his surprise Jared didn't move for the pants right away, instead he straddled Jensen's thighs and looked down on him, slowly moving his hands up the flat expanse of Jensen's belly, stopping to flick his nipples and making them harden. Jensen knew he was blushing, could feel the heat rise from his chest and up his neck and he saw Jared smirk.

"That's why I paid for you," Jared said, leaning forward until Jensen's could feel the hot breath against his own lips. "Nothing like a blushing virgin spread out beneath you."

The words made Jensen blush even deeper but he wasn't given time to say anything before Jared's mouth closed over his and a hot tongue pushed against the seam of his lips, demanding access. Jensen let his mouth fall open and Jared's tongue stroked over his and Jensen couldn't hold back a low groan at the kiss. Jared could kiss, better than anything Jensen had felt before. He didn't want to feel, wanted to keep the transaction nothing more than just that, but his cock hardened when Jared deepened the kiss.

Jared kept on kissing him, keeping their lips together while his hands moved down to Jensen's pants, pushing the soft material away and Jensen lifted his hips up, feeling the fabric drag over sensitive skin.

"So responsive," Jared groaned when he pulled away and Jensen could feel his blush deepen and he squeezed his eyes shut against the onslaught of sensation. "No, no. Don't. I wanna see you. I wanna see _everything_."

It was all much more than Jensen had expected and he couldn't keep himself as distant as he had thought he would. Not when Jared made sure that Jensen knew exactly what was happening, getting him to open his eyes each time Jensen let them slip shut to try and balance himself. Big hands moved all over his body, brushing over nipples and teasing the sensitive skin on Jensen's hips until he couldn't keep back low moans and he arched up each time Jared found a new spot to brush his fingers over.

He wondered if maybe it was better that way, no time to think of what was happening, the pleasure pushing his worries aside. A shocked gasp left him when Jared suddenly pushed his thighs apart, looking down and Jensen wanted to cover himself up.

"I want to watch you touch yourself," Jared urged him on. "Stroke that pretty little cock for me."

Jensen was eighteen and he wasn't small in any way, he was just about to point this out when Jared pushed his own pants down and whatever protests Jensen had been about to say died on his tongue. Jared was _big_ and Jensen couldn't keep his gaze off the hard cock as it slapped up against Jared's flat belly.

"C'mon, Jensen," Jared said, brushing his fingers down the inside of Jensen's thigh.

Biting down on his lower lip, Jensen nodded and reached down to wrap his fingers around his dick, forcing back the shame of being harder than he had been in a long time. He held Jared's gaze as he stroked himself, groaning at the feel of his hands and he only looked down when Jared moved to stroke his own cock. Beads of pre-come gathered at the tip of Jensen's cock and he moved his fingers up to stroke the wetness down his length.

"Fuck," he gasped out and the word made a smirk stretch Jared's full lips.

"That's the plan here," Jared agreed, reaching for his discarded pants and fishing out a sachet of lube from the pocket.

Moving between Jensen's spread legs he looked down, seeing Jensen as no one had ever seen him before and Jensen's hand on his cock stilled when he watched Jared slick up his fingers. The first brush of fingers against his asshole made Jensen tense up and he wanted to pull away but before he could do anything Jared leaned in and kissed him hard, tangling their tongues together. When the first finger pushed inside Jensen gasped into the kiss and his body clenched down tight around the digit.

It was uncomfortable, an unfamiliar feeling that Jensen wasn't sure he could, or wanted to, get used to. Without thinking he lifted his hands to grip Jared's shoulders, needing something to hold on to while that finger worked inside and he tried to understand how people thought something like that would feel _good_. The answer came when Jared hit a spot inside of him that made bright spots of light explode in his mind and Jensen parted his legs wider.

"Yeah," Jared mumbled, dragging his tongue over Jensen's lower lip. "Feels good, doesn't it?"

It felt more than good, pleasure crackling under his skin and Jensen rocked down, fucking himself on Jared’s finger and he let out a low whine when Jared pulled away.

"Beg for it," Jared told him, adding more lube to his fingers.

Jensen wanted to believe he was only begging because Jared told him to and not because of how good it felt, but he didn't like lying to himself.

"Please," he groaned. "I need more. Touch me."

"Want my fingers inside you?" Jared asked, brushing the slick over Jensen's hole without pushing inside.

"Yes!" Jensen cried out as he tried to push himself down on the teasing fingers. "Please, touch me. I wanna feel you inside of me. I need it."

He _did_ need it, and not all of that need had to do with the amount of money in his bank account. The two fingers pushed inside him burned, but it was a good burn and Jensen forced himself to relax around the stretch and he could think of nothing but the feel of Jared slowly working him open.

"I wish you could see what I see," Jared said, making Jensen squirm slightly. "Pretty little hole and two fingers inside. I'm gonna show you how fucking good things can be. And you like it, don't you? Like me opening you up for my cock."

"Don't…" Jensen let out on a low whine.

"Don't want? Don't tell you how hot you look? How good you'll feel when I take you?"  
Jared twisted his fingers, making Jensen cry out in pleasure and quite a bit of his own arousal came from the dirty words falling from Jared's mouth. He wasn't even sure how much time had passed before Jared added a third finger, the burn all but gone and there was nothing but pleasure that had Jensen writhing on the bed.

"Need more," Jensen moaned.

He knew what he was begging for and when he looked up at Jared he saw his eyes darken with lust. Jared nodded and pulled his fingers free, slathering the last of the lube over his hard cock and looking down to where Jensen knew he was wet and open from Jared's fingers.

"I'm gonna enjoy this," Jared said, licking his lips and smiling down at Jensen.

Jensen hadn't expected for them to remain in that position but considering Jared's earlier comment about wanting to see, he guessed he should've seen it coming. Jared felt huge above him, even more so when Jensen felt the first brush of Jared's dick against his ass.

"Relax," Jared told him, pressing slightly against Jensen's rim. "I'm gonna make this so good. Gonna make you come all over yourself."

He pushed forward and Jensen cried out, his eyes going wide as he stared up at Jared.

The fingers had done nothing to prepare him for the feel of Jared spreading him open around his cock. The thick, heavy weight of it opened Jensen up, pressing against spots inside of him that had never been touched before and all Jensen could do was breathe through it.

"Oh," he gasped when Jared was seated all the way inside, keeping still and looking down at Jensen. "God…"

"Just breathe," Jared urged him, his hands on Jensen's hips and his thumbs brushed soothing circles over his skin. "Let me know when I can move."

It was too thoughtful, too much for Jensen to handle and he squeezed his eyes shut, grateful that Jared didn't tell him to keep his eyes open. Soon the burn faded away but the uncomfortable feeling of being too full remained and Jensen wasn't sure what to do. He knew what he had been paid for though so he rocked down slightly, only to cry out in surprise when Jared once more brushed that spot inside of him that made Jensen see stars.

"Again," he gasped out, canting his hips to make Jared hit the same spot again. "Please, fuck. Oh fuck- I… please!"

Jared lifted his hips up slightly, aligning them perfectly and the next time he pushed his hips forward he made Jensen moan. The burn soon faded away to nothing when Jared fucked him, slow at first and each drag of that thick cock had Jensen needed more. He clung to Jared, rocking down against him and he knew he was pleading, begging, but none of that mattered as much as the feeling of Jared moving inside of him. When Jared shifted some, Jensen lifted his legs and wrapped them around Jared's waist, pressing them closer together and he felt a rush when Jared groaned, his hips stuttering before he found his rhythm again.

"So good," Jared gasped, leaning forward and balancing himself with one hand on the bed and the other roaming over Jensen's body. "Knew you'd be. So fucking perfect around my cock."

Jared rolled his hips, grinding into Jensen and the movement made Jensen realize just how close he was to coming, the orgasm building up fast inside of him and there was no way he could hold it back when Jared pushed his hand down between their bodies. Long fingers wrapped around his dick and Jensen threw his head back, crying out with pleasure as he came. He could feel Jared still moving inside him, fucking Jensen through his orgasm and then with one last thrust he felt the movement become slicker when Jared came inside of him.

"Oh fuck, Jared. Oh…" Jensen groaned, melting into the bed when Jared stilled above him.

"Fuck, that was good," Jared said, pressing one kiss to Jensen's temple before rolling off him and stretching out next to him on the bed.

Jensen could feel Jared's come leak out of him, warm wetness that made him want to move towards the bathroom but he wasn't sure what Jared expected of him. If Jared was into virgins, he shouldn't have any interest in Jensen anmore. He was proven wrong when Jared rolled over and kissed Jensen again, one hand resting on Jensen's hip.

"I paid you a lot of money for this," Jared said calmly and Jensen felt himself tense up. "I would be willing to offer a long-term deal here. I want more of you, and I promise to make sure you're secure financially. Apartment, school, car. Whatever you may need."

It wasn't what Jensen had expected and he stared at Jared, trying to make sense of what he was being told.

"You want me to be your kept boy?" he asked.

"If that's what you want to call it," Jared said, pressing a kiss to the corner of Jensen's mouth. "You're not really a boy. But I guess that term would be mostly accurate, yes."

Jensen wished the answer wouldn't have been so easy and he tried to not think about the fact that when he said yes, he did so mostly thinking of the sex and not the end of his financial difficulties. But he was honest with himself and he knew that his answer had everything to do with Jared and the world of pleasure and intimacy that had just opened up to him.


End file.
